Never Too Big
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: They always say you're never too old for fun. While that is true, it's also true that your family can never get too big. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story done by guestsurprise, who wrote this for me and newbienovelistRD. guestsurprise owns Gena, Devon, Cassie, and the idea of Ultimate Whampire. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

**This story is rated T for mention of abuse at the end. Other than that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Too Big <strong>

"C'mon Gena! You have to play hide n seek with me and Devon! It's not the kid version. It's the one where you have to find the person and if you don't find them within a certain amount of time, you have to buy them their favorite dessert every day for a whole week!"

"I see…and what happens if the person does get found?"

"Weeeellllllll! If we find them then we get to tickle them or come up with some other kind of fun torture! C'mon! Just think about Devon having to buy us both cherry cheesecake for a whole week!"

"Hey! Not if I win this first!" Devon exclaimed as he walked up behind Cassie and gently poked her in her side. She squeaked and gave her a buddy a quick hug!

"Cassie, c'mon I am too old for this! Hide n seek? I am 21!"

"It's not the kiddie version I already told you that!" Cassie pouted. She gave Gena her puppy dog face and Gena could not resist.

"Ok! Ok! You win…I will play a few rounds."

"Alright…let's get this started! 1…2.."

"Not so fast…," Everyone spun around and saw Four Arms and Vamps come out of the darkness.

"No one invited us to play? How rude…," Vamps said, mockingly upset, as he placed the back of his hand dramatically on his forehead. Everyone chuckled.

"Hey! I'm sure you guys can play too!" Gena said as she hugged Four Arms and he gently leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Wait WHAT? We won't stand a chance against them! If they hide we will never find them and if we hide they will find us in no time at all!" Devon yelped as he saw Vamps coming nearer to him with a large fanged smile.

"What's wrong Devon? Afraid of a challenge?" Vamps teased as he gently punched Devon in the shoulder. Devon retaliated and gently punched his friend back.

"No I'm not afraid! Let's do this!" Devon laughed.

"Ok! We will hide and you guys search…deal?" Four Arms crossed his arms and smirked at Gena, Cassie, and Devon. All three simultaneously gulped, praying they would somehow find these aliens. They finally agreed and Four Arms and Vamps took off to find a hiding spot.

"Ok great! Everyone spread out! It will probably take a miracle to find these aliens!" Gena laughed as she took off to find them.

Cassie searched high and low and could not find Four Arms or Vamps; she was starting to feel discouraged until she heard something coming from Vamps' and Whampire's room. Cassie did not want to walk into their room without their permission so she was about to walk away until she heard the door slightly crack open.

"That's weird…I didn't open the door…," Cassie thought.

Suddenly, Snare-Oh started walking past. He saw Cassie looking slightly unnerved because of the door.

"Don't worry…Vamps and Whampire both know you are playing a game, they won't be mad if you go in…," He smiled and ruffled Cassie's hair. He gently pushed her into the room and closed the door behind her. She started looking all around the room, but she could not find Vamps anywhere. She walked out and went into her room and laid on her bed.

"Alright, I honestly don't know how I am gonna find these guys!" She said and then she looked up on the ceiling and Vamps was smiling down at her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked! She was so shocked that he was in her room. He jumped down from the ceiling and gently started shushing and tickling her.

"Shhhh …easy there Cassie! It's me!" Vamps laughed as he gently picked her up. She laughed as she felt her Vladat best friend tickle her!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! C'mon!" He let her up and she just hugged his neck, she knew that he partially let her find him.

"Ok, Vamps, I know you sorta let me find you…"

"Sorta?" He smirked. Cassie laughed as she felt him poke her gently. He was literally out in the open so she knew he helped her a lot.

"Ok! Ok! You helped me a lot so let's come to a truce! If you will buy my cherry cheesecake for a whole week, I will make you sugar cookies for a whole week too! Deal?" Cassie laughed.

"Hmmmmm…sounds good...c'mon! Let's go find the others!" He smiled and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and took her downstairs. He smirked when he saw Gena and Devon looking defeated on the sofa.

"I told you guys that finding them would take forever…wait a minute…Cassie? Vamps? How on earth did you find him!" Devon said, slightly jealous.

"Let's just say we had a compromise!" Cassie smirked at Vamps and he winked back.

"COMPROMISE? That is not fair!" Devon yelped. Suddenly, Gena covered his mouth.

"Shhh! I think I have an idea! We will be able to find Four Arms if we come up with a plan. He is a 12 foot tall RED alien. We will be able to find him." She smiled. "Let's think about this! We know that we have to stay around this area as part of the game, but he wouldn't be in one of the rooms or we would spot him too fast. I say we look in areas big enough to hide a 12 foot tall alien!"

"The barn or Way Big's room…," Devon whispered loudly.

"Let's split up!" Cassie said. Vamps decided to wait and sit on the couch and watch TV since he already had been found. Cassie, Gena, and Devon sneaked downstairs to Way Big's room and the giant quietly told them that he had not seen Four Arms. They then made their way to the barn and they did not think he was there, until they heard a slight creak from the hayloft. All three of them scrambled on the hayloft and saw nothing but piles and piles of hay.

"Oh well, guys…we tried…," Devon sighed and almost climbed down until Gena stopped Devon and Cassie. All she did was smirk.

"Watch and learn…," She laughed as she jumped on each pile of hay until there was just one left. She motioned for them to jump on it with her. They all jumped and landed on something hard and toned. It felt like hard muscle.

"OW! OK NOW YOU ALL ARE TOAST! C'MERE!" Four Arms roared playfully as he then rose to his full height of 12 feet and towered over the Gena and the others. All of them gulped and tried to run until each of them was caught in one of his arms. He used his one free arm to tickle them crazily.

"W-Wait Cahahahahssie! I thought you said we got to give the punishment if we found the aliens! What was the punishment supposed to be?" Gena laughed as she tried to avoid Four Arms' fingers.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO TICKLE THE ALIENS WHEN WE FOUND THEM! BUT HE IS TICKLING US!" Cassie screamed with laughter.

"FOUR ARMS! NOHOHOHHOHOOHO! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TICKLE YOU BECAUSE WE FOUND YOU! LET ME GO!" Devon wiggled to get out of his grip, but he was laughing too hard.

"Oh, were those the rules? I must have missed that part…," Four Arms teased as he kept tickling! Vamps heard all the laughing and flew up to the barn window.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He smirked, as he was crouched down on the window sill.

"VAHAHAHAHAHAMPS HELP!" Cassie screamed! He laughed and pulled her from Four Arms grip.

"OK! So you're in on it too now, Vladat! Get back here Vamps!" Four Arms chuckled. He grabbed Vamps' ankle and started scratching between his shoulder blades. That was one of Vamps' weak spots!

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO FOUR ARMS! CUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" Vamps yelled. He then flipped on his back and narrowed his eyes at the Tetramand.

"You're toast Tetramand…," Vamps smirked deviously as he held up his long green claws and sent them scratching up the Tetramand's stomach! It was now arms verses claws!

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOP VAHAHAHMPS! STOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Stop what buddy? I just can't heeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr yoooooooooooouuuuu," Vamps sang darkly as he kept skidding his claws over Four Arms stomach. Gena then jumped in and tickled Four Arms too and Devon and Cassie jumped on Vamps. This fight went on for a long time until; everyone went to sleep and rested, when Devon slowly woke up. He was remembering the bad news that he did not tell anyone: his uncle was abusive and soon he would have to go back to his uncle's house. He shivered at the thought until he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little.

"Easy Devon…it's just me…what's wrong?" Vamps asked.

"Nothing Vamps, it's all good. Sorry I bothered ya, go on back to sleep," Devon smiled softly.

"Devon…," Vamps warned. It was not a mean warning. It was a warning that meant Vamps knew he was hiding something.

"Vamps…really it's nothing…please…just rest…I'm fine," Devon pleaded. Vamps just stared at him and saw Devon was a bit unnerved by this. He pulled Devon back to him and pinned him on his back and hypnotized him. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wanted Devon to have a good night sleep. Devon's eyes swirled under Vamps' swirling gaze.

"Devon…look at me…tell me what is wrong…," Vamps hissed his command.

"Master…My uncle will beat me when I go home tonight…he may not let me come back…," Devon said as he was under the trance.

"I see…Devon…wake up…," Vamps said softly. Devon woke up and realized that he just spilled his guts to Vamps and he tried to get up, but Vamps held him in a tight hug.

"Devon…take it easy…everything will be alright…," Vamps whispered. Devon hugged him back, tears streaming down his face.

"He's right ya know…," they both turned and saw Rachel walk over. "I called your uncle and he said you can stay. I convinced him that it was a good learning experience for you. So you will be safe here and soon we will find a way to get you out of there," Rachel smiled as she kissed Devon on the forehead. Vamps motioned for her to come and lay down next to them and they slowly went to sleep and for the first time in a long time, Devon went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**To guestsurprise: I know I did. I was wondering if you could do a request for me? My OC Sasha meeting Ultimate Whampire and is terrified of him until Whampire comes and explains to her that Ultimate Whampire is his brother. Could you do this one, please?**

**To everyone else: please leave a review, but absolutely no flames! I'm watching the reviews very closely.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
